Love Letter
by Sasukekun6
Summary: Ichigo finds a letter in his locker asking to meet on the roof. Who is his secret admirer?SHOUNEN AIBOYS LOVE


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. And also note that this story is shounen ai. Boys love. So that means if you don't like the idea of two guys liking each other then this story isn't for you.

Love Letter

By: Sasukekun6

"Huh? What the heck is this?" Ichigo asked reaching into his shoe locker and retrieving a note. "'I really like you, Kurosaki. Please meet me on the roof after school.' What the hell?"

"Looks like you've got an admirer. Who would like you is beyond me." Rukia laughed.

"Shut the hell up. It's probably just a joke." Ichigo said crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it into the trash can. "The bell's gunna ring soon. Let's go."

Ichigo sat in his seat and pondered who that note could have been from. He figured it would be a joke from one of the guys in class. It was probably just a bunch of them gathering around a desk this morning:

"Let's see if he actually goes to the roof. Hahahahaha."

Ichigo sighed and sat through yet another boring day at school. Lunch came around and he and some of the other guys in class ate lunch together. Not a hollow in sight all day. He walked down to his shoe locker and then headed off to his house with Rukia. He prepared himself for when his father did his daily attack. A swift kick in the head and he went up to his room to work on homework. Still no hollows.

"Ichigo, why didn't you meet your admirer on the roof? I bet she was really sad that you ditched her like that." Rukia giggled poking her head out of the closet.

"It was just the guys in class. They always play stupid tricks like that." Ichigo sighed going back to his algebra problems.

"Whatever. I bet it wasn't a joke." Rukia sighed, going back in the closet and giggling more.

"You better not be reading porn again." Ichigo yelled.

"Shounen ai isn't porn! It's cute, you should try reading it sometime." Rukia yelled back at him.

"No thanks." Ichigo sighed. "Don't read it while I'm around at least."

The next day Ichigo opened his shoe locker to find yet another note. This time is read "Why didn't you meet me on the roof? Please meet me there today after school."

"More garbage." Ichigo grunted, tossing the note into the same trash can.

"Ichigo, whoever is writing these notes is probably really upset. I'm going to make sure you go up on the roof today." Rukia told him.

"Oh shit…" Ichigo sighed.

He and Rukia arrived in class. Ichigo felt a strange tension in the class, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It could have been from anyone, but it was probably Rukia. When lunched rolled around the tension still hadn't lifted. Ichigo jogged down to the shoe lockers, but Rukia was already there.

"Ah ah ah…You're going to the roof. Move it, or I'll let Kon take your body to school tomorrow." Rukia cackled, pulling the stuffed lion out of her backpack.

"Damnit Rukia. I'm telling you. It's just a joke from the guys in class." Ichigo yelled as she dragged him up the stairwell to the roof. She pushed him out the door and slammed it.

Ichigo sighed and looked around. The only person on the roof was Ishida. He looked around again but didn't see anyone else.

"Hey, dumbass, have you seen anyone up here that's looking for me?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida blushed. He peered around the roof and then leapt at Ichigo. He grabbed Ichigo around the waist and held him tightly. Ichigo blushed and tried to get the other boy off of him.

"What the hell are you doing, you moron?" Ichigo asked, in a hurried, frightened tone.

"I-I was the one that wrote the notes." Ishida blushed.

"You what?" Ichigo yelled.

"I wrote the notes." Ishida said strongly, forcing the other boy to the ground.

Ichigo blushed as Ishida straddled his waist. He tried to yell at Ishida to make him get off of him, but nothing would come out of his throat. On the contrary, Ishida leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Ichigo's. At first the kiss was light and sweet, but once Ichigo slightly returned the kiss, Ishida went crazy. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's roughly, forcing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo tried to break apart from Ishida, but was slowly getting drawn into him. Now he no longer wished to have Ishida pried off of him. They broke apart for a moment before Ishida leaned down again and pressed his lips to Ichigo's again.

Midway through the second kiss, Ichigo heard the door open and then a delighted squeal. They broke apart again, both with deep blushes on their faces. Rukia stared on with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Ooooooh…Ichigo, be sure to have Ishida over to spend the night sometime. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show!" Rukia laughed. "Please, continue."

"Kuchiki-san…are you…a…yaoi…fangirl?" Ishida nearly whispered.

"Why yes I am. Please…continue." She giggled.

"RUKIA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ichigo screamed, escaping from under Ishida.

"Wow…Violent." Ishida said.

"You're tellin' me." Kon said emerging from Rukia's backpack. "They always fight like that."

"Erm…Yes…Well…" Ishida said, raising his voice. "I'm going to go, Ichigo, would you like to walk with me?"

Ichigo stopped mid-punch and scuttled off to Ishida. Ishida grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him down the stairs. Rukia could faintly here Ishida asking Ichigo to stay at his house for dinner.

"Well looks like they'll be having fun. Come on Kon. We gotta follow 'em!" Rukia grinned, following the two boys. "This is going to be good…"


End file.
